


Suprise!

by Thunderbutt



Category: Days of Our Lives
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Will, Caught in the Act, M/M, Rimming, Smut, Top Sonny
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-14
Updated: 2019-08-14
Packaged: 2020-08-23 12:30:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20242903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thunderbutt/pseuds/Thunderbutt
Summary: What's more horrific than planning to surprise your son and his husband and ending up having to listen to them have sex, with your friends and family?





	Suprise!

**Author's Note:**

> ENJOY!!!!

“hey mom” Will said into his phone.

“hey baby, how are you?” Sami sounds cheerful as ever.

“I’m goood…and you?” Will is getting suspicious.

“I’m great…” Sami pauses.

“what do you want mom?”

“are you and Sonny still at the hotel?”

“yes…why?”

“oh…um never mind call me when you get back…”

“are you sure…”

“yes…when are, you coming back anyway?”

“On Sunday…are you really sure?”

“yes…it’s nothing serious…I just need your opinion on something but it can wait…okay bye”

Sammy hangs up the phone and turns to the others “okay we have four days to do this”

Lucas turns to his wife “baby are you sure this is a good idea?”. He knows Sami, everyone knows Sami. She is stubborn the moment she gets an idea she won’t stop until she gets what she wants. At present, she has an idea to furnish Will and Sonny’s new house for them. Everyone is against the idea but she has somehow found a way into getting them to participate.

“yes Lucas…Will told me that they don’t have enough money to furnish the house they only did the bedrooms and that’s it…we’re helping them out…”

“can’t we just give them the money” Adrienne says with a hint of annoyance.

“no Adrienne…” Sami says with the same level of annoyance. They still have they’re issues.

“Adrienne stop” Justin Sonny’s father says pulling his wife towards himself. “it’s fine we’ll help you…but if it goes south it’s all on you Sami… now what’s the plan”

********************************************************************************************************************************************************************

Will hangs up his phone and turns to his husband “it’s my mom…she sounded really suspicious”

Sonny chuckles at that “your mom is always up to something”

“yeah I wonder what it is this time…argh…thank god they think we’re at the hotel or else she’ll be here all the time”

“I feel bad for lying to our daughter… we need to call her and make sure she’s fine” Will lies on his back spreading his legs for his husband to continue eating him out.

“please don’t mention our daughter when I'm about to put my tongue inside you” Will giggles at that “we’ll call Malena later…for now hand me the syrup”

Sonny pours the chocolate syrup on his husband’s perineum and watches it as it flows down to Will’s furled hole “mhmm look at that” Sonny licks it up.

“ahh Sonny” Will grabs the back of his husband’s head, his back bowing of the bed and throws his head back.

They both took the week of from work to be together, to be able to spend quality time with each other. They asked Malena to take care of Ari for the week and they call her every day to make sure she’s fine. They also lied to everyone about going to a hotel where they will be rekindling their romance not that it had dimmed no, they still have date nights and have sex.

They just needed a break from everything and everyone. And if they’re family found out that they were still in Salam and in their new home then they wouldn’t have a moment of rest. They’re endless family members would be knocking on their door requesting to see the house.

So, they have locked themselves in but not before stocking the fridge and carboards with enough food for the week. All they do is eat, sleep, watch movies on Will’s laptop and fuck, not exactly in that order. They have a list of sex positions they haven’t tried yet and they are hoping to blow through it by the end of the week.

“ohh Sonny…ahh…ahh” Will is gripping Sonny’s hair so hard, his knuckles are turning white. Sonny is fucking him with his tongue. Sonny pushes Will’s legs up until he feels Will’s toes grazing his back. He continues his assault on Will’s hole, he takes breaks to nibble at Will’s rim “fuuuck…fffgggh…ahh”

********************************************************************************************************************************************************************  
SATURDAY

“okay people, they are coming back tomorrow…so we go in there and put in the furniture” Sami has gotten Justin, Lucas, Adrienne, Chad, Tee, Abigail, Theo, Ciara, Shawn, Brady and Philip to come help with the furniture. Sami checks her watch “okay so its 7:15 we have the whole day…lets go” 

She leads them in unlocking the door and the handle gives her a bit of a problem “they need to get that fixed” she says before putting the door stopper for the furniture to the brought into the house.  
The house is not that big so the furniture is not that much. They all work together harmoniously. With the men doing the heavy lifting and the women doing the decorating. They put the couches, coffee table, mount the 40-inch flat screen, kitchen table, dining table, carpets, pots, plate, cups, spoons, the hang up a few paintings. They are done by 12:45. Unfortunately for them the love birds just woke up.

*******************

Will and Sonny have not been sleeping for the past five days. They have made love in so many different positions. Their bodies are sore, aching in places they didn’t know they had. They have bruises from gripping each other too hard. Will wakes up first, he turns to look at Sonny who is laid out like a starfish. He is not covered by anything so his morning wood is on full display. 

Will moves in between Sonny’s legs, he licks a stripe along the vein underneath Sonny’s member. Will wraps his hand around Sonny’s cock stroking him slowly.

“mhmm Will” Sonny’s probably having a sex dream, and Will’s stomach flutters at hearing is name on Sonny’s lips. 

Will just decides to say fuck it and swallow all of Sonny down all eight inches in one go. He has gain experience over the years. He bobs his head up and down on Sonny.

“shit Will” Sonny digs his fingers into Will’s hair. “best wakeup call ever” 

Will pops of Sonny’s cock and looks into his husband’s eyes “I know” he goes back to sucking Sonny of. Rotating his tongue along the head of Sonny’s member.

“ahh…that feels so good” Sonny moans out throwing his head back in pleasure. Will swallows him down again bobbing his head faster. “oh, my god…baby”. Will pops off again to lick stripes along Sonny’s cock.

“what do you say to some morning glory” Will says staring into Sonny’s chocolate eyes. “one last time before I have to rest my ass?”

Sonny raises his eyes in amusement “yeah I wore it out, didn’t I?”

“yes, you did, people would be shocked to find out that Sonny Kiriakis is a freak in the sheets” Will says coursing Sonny to burst out laughing.

“come here” Will moves to straddle Sonny who flips him over onto his back causing a surprised yelp out of Will who beams up at him.

“aren’t you the big strong man?” Will wraps his arms around Sonny’s neck and pulling down for a kiss.

“I’m gonna fuck your brains out” Sonny whispers into Will’s neck while grinding their crotches together. “oh! god Sonny…”. Sonny smiles into Will’s neck, he can’t wait to have Will scream out his name, and he knows exactly where to touch to get him to make him lose his mind.

“you want me to eat you out first” Sonny is sucking hickeys on his husband’s neck.

“no just fuck me…I’m super hungry” Will pants out into the quiet room.

“okay turn around” Sonny grabs the lube and pours so on his cock getting ready to fuck his husband.

Will bends over as quickly as possible, his ass high up in the air and his face buried in the pillows. Just the way he knows his husband likes. 

“mhmm look at that” Sonny lick his lips at the sight of Will presenting himself to him. He lines up himself with Will’s hole and slowly enters him, groaning at how Will’s walls cling to him.

“ahh baby you’re so big” Will moans as Sonny starts fucking him. He is still tight even with all the sex they have been having. Sonny starts increasing his pace and the headboard is now slightly banging into the wall.

Will turns his head to be able to breathe “ahh Sonny right there” Sonny is hitting his prostate head on with every one of his thrusts. Sonny pulls Will up onto his knees so that they are back to front. Will throws his head back, resting it on Sonny’s shoulder moaning out loud at the change of the angle and depth. Sonny’s cock is now pressed on Will’s prostate, he is now deeper inside Will. “ahh…harder…”

Will’s moans of pleasure motive Sonny to increase the pace and strength of his thrust. “ahh…oh my…you’re so fucking deep...fffgggh…I can feel you…fuuuck…throbbing inside me…ahhhh” the room is filled with Will’s moans of pleasure, their skin slapping against each other, Sonny’s groans and the headboard now aggressively banging into the wall. 

**********************

Everyone is sitting together eating the take-out Adrienne ordered for everyone, as payment for their help today. “well, thank you for helping us today…I’m sure Sonny and Will, will appreciate all you have done today” she checks her watch “um…” she looks up to check if she heard right “did you hear that?”

“what?” Justin asks looking up as well.

*bang*

“that” Sami moves to Lucas’s side.

*bang* *bang* *bang* *bang* *bang* *bang* *bang* *bang* *bang* *bang*

“oh! my god is there someone up there?” Abigail asks moving to hold Chad’s hand.

“are they getting robbed?” Tee says shocked.

They are about to call the cops and head upstairs to scare the robbers away when Will’s moans reach them.

*OHH GOD…SONNY…YESSS”

*bang* *bang* *bang* *bang* *bang* *bang* *bang* *bang* *bang* *bang*

“is that…” before Sami could finish Lucas interrupts her “Will…”

*bang* *bang* *bang* *bang* *bang* *bang* *bang* *bang* *bang* *bang*

“what are they doing here?” Adrienne asks looking at Sami.

“I don’t know…” Sami says glaring at Adrienne.

*bang* *bang* *bang* *bang* *bang* *bang* *bang* *bang* *bang* *bang*

“what is that banging sound?” Justin asks getting annoyed by the sound.

“headboard banging against the wall…” Chad answers with a shrug.

“are they…” and before Brady could finish his question Will’s moans interrupt him and answer his unfinished question.

*bang* *bang* *bang* *bang* *bang* *bang* *bang* *bang* *bang* *bang*

*AHH...AHH…AHHH…GIVE IT TO ME*

*I AM…FUCK YOU FEEL SO GOOD WILL…SO FUCKING TIGHT*

*KEEP…AHHH…HITTING IT…OHH MY…RIGHT THERE*

*bang* *bang* *bang* *bang* *bang* *bang* *bang* *bang* *bang* *bang*

Everyone has a look of shock on their faces. They have no idea what to do all of them frozen in shock. 

*…FUCK ME SONNY…YES…YES…YES…RIGHT THERE…”

“let’s get out of here” Lucas runs to the door, with everyone following behind him. He tries to open the door but it won’t open. “it won’t open”

“Oh! my god…” Brady rushed forward jiggling the handle until it gave out and the door opened. They all ran of the house slamming the door behind them and forgetting to lock it. They got into their respective cars and drove their separate ways. 

****************

Will and Sonny collapse on their bed after mind blowing orgasms. “that was amazing” Sonny pants out.

Will is lying on his stomach still too exhausted to move or do anything “you really wore me out”

Sonny chuckles at Will still trembling body “I’ll go start with the breakfast” he kisses the side of Will’s face and slides off the bed. 

Sonny turns to look at his satisfied husband who hasn’t moved an inch. The week has been amazing, it was like they went back in time to when they first started having sex. When Will gave him his virginity and he gladly accepted. He remembers the look on Will’s face when he entered him for the first time. How he whined, whimpered and moaned as he was moving inside him. The way his back arched when he hit his prostate. He remembers how he contracted around him squeezing him, milking him for all he was worth as he climaxed. He also remembers the first time he made Will come untouched, how he begged for him to touch him and make him come but he refused and it had paid off with will having one of the best orgasms in his life. And ever since then Will has been coming untouched during every one of their love making sessions. 

He finally makes it downstairs and stops in his tracks “What the…” he looks around. There is furniture, which he has no idea where it comes from “…will!” 

A muffled “what” comes from upstairs.

“come down here please” he walks around the house checking it out. 

“what the…um babe what’s going on?” Will asks standing at the bottom of the stairs as naked as the day he was born.

“I was going to ask you the same thing”

“is this a joke?”

“I don’t know…”

“argh…I think I have someone in mind” Will makes his way through the house.

“really…who?” 

“my mom”

“Sami? Why?”

“I think that’s why she called…to make sure that we were not here…”

“oh…so when did they…” Sonny notices the take-out boxes lying around “oh no”

Will turns to his husband “what’s wrong”

“there are take-out boxes here…” he moves to the counter “and our house key…”

“oh god no…” Will checks the door “the door is not locked…do you think…”

Sonny finishes the sentence for him “they heard us….” They both turn red with embarrassment “call your mom please…”

Will quickly runs upstairs and gets his phone and comes back down with their robes “here” he hands Sonny his robe and puts on his own. He takes a sit on the kitchen table while sonny gets started with breakfast.

He dials his mom’s number and it gets picked up after a couple of rings “hey baby how are you” Sami says from the other side.

“cut the crap mom we know you were here” he puts the phone on loud speaker.

“oh…what I wasn’t in your house”

“how do you know we’re at the house?”

“um…argh okay fine we were there”

“oh my god mom…”

“we wanted to surprise you guys…”

“did you…um hear…me and Son…”

“yes…sorry…”

“oh lord…wait who is the we?”

“me, your dad, Adrienne, Justin, T, Abi, Chad, Phillip, Brady…um…Theo, Ciara and Shawn”

“oh god…”

“sorry Will…but you shouldn’t have lied” she pauses before embarrassing him even further “So…Sonny’s that good huh”

“argh…bye mom” he hangs up before she can reply.

He turns to Sonny who is trying to control his laughter “it’s not funny Sonny”

Sonny burst out laughing “hahahaha…I’m sorry…hahaha but it is”

“now everyone knows I’m the bottom”

“yeah…and that you’re a screamer”

Will remember all the dirty things he was screaming “oh nooo”

Sonny comes to stand behind Will resting his chin on Will’s shoulder “Will, baby It’s okay…I love you and you have nothing to be ashamed of alright”

“I love you too” Will turns his head towards Sonny for a kiss.

“besides they should respect you…taking this almighty dick all day everyday is no easy task”

Will stands up abruptly at that “almighty? Really?” he starts walking to the stairs “call me when breakfast is done” he hears Sonny snickering and smiles.

**Author's Note:**

> Please dont forget to tip your writer we accept kudos and comments. Thanks for reading.


End file.
